


Serendipity

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Everything about Barry and Iris's relationship has been unexpected, from childhood meetings to marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by one of my favorite words, Serendipity (n) the faculty or phenomenon of finding valuable or agreeable things not sought for. Hope you enjoy :)

At 10 years old, Barry Allen isn’t very big on having friends, he’s content to find new things to examine under his microscope or read the Harry Potter books aloud with his mom. He does long for one friend though, one _best_ friend that he could share all his hopes and dreams with. His mother always tells him that it’s because he was too quiet, but that one day someone very special wouldn’t mind that about him.

“Barry, Sweetheart, come downstairs, you’re going to miss the bus for school.”  His mother says in the same sweet song-like voice that she always uses when she’s talking to him.  You see, Barry Allen is quite the momma’s boy.

“Coming Mom!” Barry shouts, skipping down the stairs.

“Is my beautiful boy ready to be a fourth-grader?” Nora asks him, ruffling his hair.

The young boy shakes his head. “Everyone says that Mrs. Colbert is really mean, and that fourth grade is the hardest grade in all of grade school.”  
“My sweet boy, you are very bright and so kind, you have nothing to worry about.”  
“Thanks Mom, I love you.”  
“I love you too, my beautiful boy.”

When Barry gets inside the classroom the first thing he notices is the new girl in his class.  She’s short and pretty, with brown hair pulled back in braids, warm brown eyes, and skin the color of mocha coffee. Eager to make her feel welcome at school, he walks over to her and gives her a soft smile. “Hi, my name’s Barry Allen, welcome to fourth grade.” He says.

“Nice to meet you, Barry. I’m Iris, Iris West.”  The girl says sweetly, extending her hand out for him to shake it.

“That’s a very pretty name.” Barry replies, now feeling very unexpected butterflies in his stomach.

“Thanks. It’s after my mom’s favorite flower.”  
“You um, you want to sit by me? There’s no assigned seats the first day.”  
“I’d like that very much.”

“Cool.” The young boy murmurs, nearly speechless that he may have just made a friend.

“I like your backpack by the way, red is my favorite color too.”  
“That’s so cool, I don’t suppose you like dinosaurs?”  
“Not really, no.” Iris says, smiling apologetically at Barry.

“That’s okay. Do you like Harry Potter?”  
“Yeah, it’s my favorite, my daddy reads it to me every night.”

Barry’s eyes light up. “Really?! Mine too. My mom reads them to me every night. She does all the best character voices and everything.”

“Who’s your favorite character?”

“I think it’s Harry, maybe Ron, I’m not sure.”

“Mine’s Hermione. She’s so brave and smart, it’s cool. “  
“I like Hermione too, I like all of the characters really.”

“Do you think fourth grade is going to be hard?”  
“I don’t know really, I’ve heard it is, but I’ve always liked school.”

“Me too, I make all A’s.” Iris beams.

“I do too, except for spelling. I’m awful at that.”  
“I could help you if you want.”

Barry feels his cheeks turn pink “I’d like that.”  
“Okay.”

At recess, the two children play together, at first Barry is timidly watching Iris swing back and forth on the monkey bars nervously tapping his fingers against his leg until he hears her call out to him.

“Barry, you should come up here, you can see the whole school from way up high like this.” Iris encourages.

“Okay.”  
    When he finally makes his way to the top of the monkey bars, Barry grins. “You’re right, this is so cool. “  
“You want to go swing on the swings and see who can swing higher? My arms hurt from all of that climbing.”  Iris says, once they’ve climbed down from the monkey bars.

 Eager to spend time with his new friend, Barry isn’t hesitant to answer Iris’s question “Race you there.”  He answers, running towards the swing sets.

 Iris smiles back at him. “Good thing I decided not to wear a dress today.”

When they get to the swings both are out of breath and collapse into the grass. “You run fast.” Barry sighs.

“For a girl?” Iris asks, putting her hands on her hips.

 Barry lets out an awkward laugh. “No, that’s not it, it’s just that I’m very used two people running faster than me.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry that I thought we were making fun of me.

Barry gives Iris a soft smile. “I don’t think I could ever make fun of you.  You’re my friend, my first friend, and I like you.  Plus, I don’t believe in making fun of people.”

“Want to know a secret?”

“Yeah?”

“You are kind of my first friend too.”

“I think maybe if you want, we could be best friends.”  
“I very much want to be your best friend, Barry Allen.” Iris answers, hugging her new friend.

When Barry gets home from school that afternoon, he is very excited to tell his mother that he finally has a best friend.

“Did you have a good day at school, my beautiful boy.” Nora asks him as soon as he sets down his backpack inside the house.

 The young boy grins at his mother. “The best day in the entire world.  Guess what I did today?”

Nora smiles. “Hmm, did you find another dragon fly on the playground?”

“No, I made a friend, I think she’s going to be my best friend. Her name is Iris West, and she is the nicest, prettiest, coolest, girl I’ve ever met.”  
“See Honey, I always knew that you would make a best friend someday.  That little girl just got the best friend she could ever ask for.”  
“I can’t wait for you to meet her, you’re really going to like her, she’s very nice, almost as nice as you are.”

“You’ll have to have your new best friend over for a playdate this weekend.”  
Barry’s eyes light up at his mother’s words. “Really? Thanks, Mom! I love you.

“I love you too, Sweetheart, I hope you always remember that the best gifts are given to us when we least expect them.”

XXX

Twenty years after that blissfully fateful day in the fourth grade, Barry waits for his wife outside the door of their master bathroom, careful not to disturb her with the sounds of his pacing back and forth. Iris seems nervous enough as is, and he doesn’t want to make the situation any worse. Even after a year and a half of being her husband, Sometimes Barry still can’t believe that he and Iris are married. That he gets to spend every single ounce of forever being married to his best friend.

“Babe, can you come here for a second?” Iris calls to him, and he can hear her voice trembling.

“Everything okay, Iris?” he asks, speeding over next to her.

“Yeah, at least I think everything is fine.”  
Barry’s brow furrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Iris sighs. “Well, remember how I went home sick from work yesterday and I thought it was the flu?”

Barry nods. “Mhmmm, go on.”

“I um, was going through my planner, and uh, I’m late, 6 days late.”  
“Oh…”  
“So, I took a pregnancy test, twice actually, and well, I’m pregnant.”

“Really?”  
“Bear, oh please don’t be mad, I know we weren’t trying but…” And now Iris is crying.

“Shhh, why would I be mad? You’re having a baby, our baby.” Barry says, putting an arm around his wife.

“You’re happy?” Iris whispers softly through her tears.

“Of course I am, I’ve always wanted a family with you, you know that.”  
“This is just so… sudden.”  
“Babe, everything is with us.”  
“This was the one thing that wasn’t supposed to be. We had a plan.”  
“I know, but we’ll make a new one, and it’ll be great. I promise.”  
“Babe?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you still going to love me when I blow up like a whale?”  
Barry rubs his thumb against Iris’s cheek. “Of course I am, you’re beautiful, and I’ll be right here every step of the way.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, and you’re going to be the most amazing mom.”

“How can you know that?”  
“Because, I know you Iris, and you are incredibly good at taking care of people, you’ve been taking care of me since we were ten years old. Our baby is going to be so blessed to call you mom.”

“I guess I’m just a little scared. A baby is such a big responsibility.”

“I know, and I’m scared too, but we have so many great things to look forward to because of this tiny little life inside of you. This baby is going to bring us so much joy. Just think about that.”  
“I hope the perfect baby inside of me is just like their daddy.”  
Barry smiles, rubbing his nose against Iris’s. “I hope that our baby is just like you, brilliant, beautiful, brave, and incredibly selfless”  
“We’re going to be parents.” Iris whispers in realization.

“Yeah, it’s amazing.”

“Mommy and Daddy… it sounds perfect.”

 Two weeks later Barry and Iris are in the parking lot of the hospital waiting to go in for the first ultrasound appointment since Iris first found out she was pregnant.  Iris’s hands are shaking with nerves as   they make their way into the doctor’s office. Once seated in the ultrasound chair, Iris finally lets out a deep breath.

“Babe, everything is going to be fine.  They’re just checking to see that the baby is healthy, and I’m sure he or she is doing just fine.” Barry says laying a hand on Iris’s shoulder.

“I know, it’s just a little scary, carrying a tiny little life inside my body.” Iris replies.

“You’re doing the best job though.”  
“Bear, no I am not.  I get sick eight times a day and I barely even hold down water.”  
“Sweetheart, I knew you were nervous, so I googled it for you.  All that stuff means that the baby is growing perfectly healthy inside of you.  You have nothing to worry about.”

“Oh, you wonderful, wonderful man, you always know what to say to make me feel better.”  
Barry squeezes his wife’s hand and smiles. “I know you, Iris.  I always have.”  
  a few minutes later, the doctor comes and starts to spread the cool gel all over Iris’s belly. As she winces from nerve, Barry gently grabs Iris’s hands and whispers to her over and over that everything is going to be okay.  Suddenly, there is a slight whooshing sound coming from the ultrasound machine.

“There’s your little one’s heartbeat, perfectly healthy.” The doctor says.

“Wow.” Barry whispers.

“I’ve never heard anything so perfect.” Iris muses.

“Wait just a second.” The doctor says.

“Is something wrong?” Iris asks, her Voice shaking with nerves.

“No, not at all, but I seem to be getting two heartbeats.”  
“Two? As in…”  
“Twins?” Barry finishes.

“Yes, congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Allen, you’re having twins.”

“Oh my god.” Iris breathes.

Barry looks up at her and smiles. “Look at that, two perfectly healthy babies. Nice work, Momma.”

“Two babies, so help me god if they have your speed.”

“You’ll love it.”

“I know, I’m just a little shocked.”

“Would we really be us if there wasn’t at least a little bit of a surprise involved?”

Iris smiles “No, we wouldn’t be.” She says, getting up to walk out of the doctor’s office, Barry’s hand knit perfectly in hers.

“See, we’ve got this, I love you. Iris West-Allen.”  
“I love you too, Bear. And I love these two little babies so much already.”  
“I never doubted that for a second, you are going to be the best mom. I should know, I was raised by one who’s pretty hard to beat.”

“We should call them the tornado twins.” Iris perks up after a second.

Barry chuckles. “Wait, why? I don’t think I understand what you’re getting at here.”  
“You know, because they were so unexpected. Plus, if they get your speed it’ll be like we will have two little tornadoes running around everywhere.”

“Iris, that’s absolutely perfect. You’re brilliant and that is so cute.”  
“Thanks, and by the way, congratulations, Daddy.” Iris says, wrapping her arms around her husband, who whispers sweet nothings to the two little lives growing inside of her. There is so much beauty in things unexpected.


End file.
